Uneventful
by valele
Summary: Mitchie thinks her life is uneventful until Shane shows up unannounced on her doorstep. Smitchie one-shot featuring HSMTroypay07.


**Another one-shot! Yay! This one features HSMTroypay07, one of my best reviewers, whom I love, love, love for that! Anyways, check out my poll, vote, and go read my other stories, please. This is for DramaticStarlet for giving me her honest opinion on Gone, the first angst piece I've done. **

Yippee. Back to boring, old reality. Why am I here? Why can't I still be in Camp Rock, with Shane and Caitlyn and all my other friends? Why do I have to go back to school in a week? Why do I have to come down from the cloud I've been living on all summer? And most importantly, why hasn't Shane texted me yet?

I sigh as I set down my bag on my bed. _Reality sucks_, I think. I put on my CD, thinking my songs would cheer me up, but all they do is remind me of Camp Rock and the happy weeks I spent there. Moving slowly, I start unpacking, knowing my mom will come nag me about it soon.

The rest of the day progresses just as slowly, and I go to bed pretty early, wishing I could at least dream about Shane and Camp Rock and all that. But the next morning, I wake up, vividly remembering the dream I had last night, which had nothing to do with Shane or Camp Rock. I roll my eyes as I get out of bed. I can just tell today's going to be another uneventful day in the life of Mitchie Torres.

As sad as this may be, this rest of the day goes by just as slowly and uneventfully as last night did. I go to work, make more burgers, and come back home to my unentertaining parents. I think you get the drift now. Nothing happens here. Nothing!

The next morning, my first thought is that I have five more days of freedom left. With this in mind, I dial Sierra's phone, hoping she'll do something with me, but all I get is her answering machine. Great! Even my nerdy best friend, who I used to think had even less of a life than I did, is out doing something. Just great.

I'm getting out of bed when I hear the doorbell. "Mom?" I yell. "Dad?" I try. They're not here, which means I have to get the door myself. At least I'm not wearing my bunny PJs. I don't want anyone to see me in _those_.

I open the door, expecting a delivery boy or something, to be greeted by Shane. For a second, I'm too shocked to speak, but soon enough, I squeal and jump into his arms. "What are you doing here?" I ask. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming? Why didn't you text me?" I smack him with each question, remembering that he hadn't contacted me at all for the past two days.

Shane laughs at my reaction, then looks at me from head to feet. "Nice outfit," he finally says. I blush madly, and let him in, while he chuckles at my reaction to his comment.

"So why are you here?" I ask after having taken a shower and changing into clothes.

"Since we have a tour coming up, we got a couple of days off so we could rest, and I wanted to see you," he says. I blush again when I hear this. Jeez, Mitchie, what's with all the blushing?

After catching up and all that (how much catching up could we have to do when we haven't seen each other in two days?) we leave my house, heading to this little café I like going to. Shane says he wants to take me out for lunch, and hey, who am I to argue?

We go up to the counter to order, and Shane and I talk about anything and everything while he waits. He's telling me about their new CD and saying how he hopes his fans will accept their new sound, when someone else joins our conversation.

"Don't worry, man, I'm sure all your fans will love it," the girl at the counter says. I look at her name tag, which says Ashley. She has black hair and bright green eyes, and I wonder how I've never seen her here before.

Shane smiles at her. "Thanks," he says. "Are you a Connect 3 fan?"

"Not really, no," she says. Shane frowns while I giggle softly at her boldness. "It's not that you guys aren't good, but I think you're too cookie-cutter popstar."

"She's right," I add. Ashley smiles at me, and Shane looks as both of us.

"I've heard your new song, though. Play My Music. It's pretty awesome!" she says, nodding enthusiastically.

We both look at her, puzzled. "How have you heard it?" Shane asks.

"Dude, never underestimate the power of OC3D. Some girl at Camp Rock recorded it and uploaded it on youtube. It's getting a pretty good reaction from what I hear," she says.

"OC3D?" Shane asks. I raise my eyebrows at him, surprised he doesn't know what it means.

"Obsessive Connect 3 Disorder," I answer, which makes Shane chuckle.

"It's true, I swear!" says Ashley.

"Are you gonna order or not?" asks a customer who was behind us in line. Shane and I hurry up and order, then sit down at a table.

Conversation flows comfortably between the two of us, and soon enough, we're done with lunch. We go up to the counter again to get some dessert, when Shane asks me something seemingly out-of-the-blue.

"So, Mitchie," he starts. I look at him curiously, and I can see Ashley giving him the same look from the other side of the counter. "Would you be interested in being my girlfriend?"

I stare at him incredulously. Is he serious or just joking? Who would joke about something like that, anyway?

From across the counter, Ashley hisses at me: "What are you waiting for? Say yes!"

I nod, still shocked. Shane grins, and grabs my waist suddenly, kissing me right there in front of all the other customers. I kiss him back, the shock rubbing off, and smile into the kiss.

So all those things I said about my uneventful life? I take them back.

**And there it is. It's 4 AM right now, so I'm slightly tired, but I'm staying up all night tonight, for some weird reason you don't wanna know. Anyway, review, and I hope you like this, Ashley!**


End file.
